Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Based on the film "The Final Destination" and the game PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Nick and his friends end up in the Pokemon world after escaping McKinley Speedway, and become Pokemon. Now, they must try to survive as Death pursues them.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate

Synopsis: What if you ended up in another world one day, waking up as a Pokemon? What if you were also being stalked by Death, and try to prevent your friends from meeting a unpleasant fate? Yeah, it's not so cuddly as other Pokemon crossovers. Based on events in "The Final Destination", following Nick O'Bannon as the lead protagonist.

Copyrights: I own neither Pokemon or Final Destination. Those franchises belong to Nintendo and New Line Cinema.

* * *

Chapter 1: Can This Get Any Weirder?

Nick's POV

_Can you ever wonder when things in your life have taken a turn for the worst? One moment I'm with my friends watching a race at McKinley Speedway, the next I'm in this other world where me and my friends are stuck as Pokemon and being stalked by Death! I'm Nick O'Bannon, and unfortunately, this sort of thing happened to me. I've been here for a while, and I remember how it happened like it was just yesterday._

After I saw a horrific crash in the speedway, i coax my friends out.

"What's up with you, Nick?" one of my friends, Lori Milligan asks. "There's going to be a huge crash in there!" I cry out in desperation. "Are you joking me? There's always a crash in these races!" "Not like this one!" I yell before all hell breaks loose.

Before any of us can do anything, a tire crushes one person's head, and a blinding light engulfs every one of us. I can't remember anything after that.

* * *

Torchic (a.k.a. Nick's Partner's) POV

_How did I ever get myself into this? I'm not fit to join the Wigglytuff Guild, and I know it!_

Staring in confusion at the tent and grate in front of me, I almost feel a crushing moment of nervousness were it not for nearby Krabby blowing bubbles across the sky. Still, I can't help the feeling that something bad might happen sooner or later. I guess it could just be me being paranoid.

As I step up to the grate, a chattering voice calls out "Visitor's footprints! Visitor's footprints! It's a... Torchic!" "Oh, crap, I can't do this! Why Ho-Oh, why?" I cry out as I run off back toward the beach. Continuing with running, I almost barely notice tripping over some odd Pokemon lying unconscious on the sand.

* * *

Nick's POV

_"Ooh... where am I?"_

"Oh, you're awake!" a strange looking bird says to me, looking at me with a concerned expression. "I almost thought you were done for!" "Wait," I say in confusion, "birds can't talk!" "What do you mean?" the bird asked me back. "Hold on, are you what they call a human?" "What? Of course I'm a human!" I answer, insulted. "Last time I checked, humans don't look like Eevees!" the small brid answered with a sarcastic tone.

More forlorn and confused than ever, I stumble towards the water in front of me, and splash water into my eyes. When it cleared, all I saw was some weird brown fox-creature with amber eyes and a white collar tuft of fur around my neck. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I end up screaming. "You're right! I am a... whatever-you-said I am!" "A Pokemon." the bird answered, trying to be of help. "An Eevee, to be exact." "Oh, this is just great! I was nearly killed at the racetrack, and now I'm a Pokemon!"

"Calm down," it said in exasperation. "Just tell me who you are." "Hm..." I think. "My name's Nick. I somehow can't seem to remember anything else about me." "You sure?" "Well, other than my name is Nick, I'm a human, and that somehow now, I'm not." While we were talking, we didn't even take notice to two other Pokemon jumping out and stealing something from the bird Pokemon, who told me its name is Torchic. "Hey, that's mine! Give that back!" "As if!" one of the theives said, giving a cult reply. "Our master will be very pleased with this item in his 'collection'." the other one said, before both take off. "WAIT!" Torchic cried, about to chase after them. "Hold on!" I yell to it. "Let me go with you. Maybe I can find out more about where we are." "All right." it answered, as we both took off towards another part of the beach.

* * *

Well, there's one chapter down! Be sure to read and review this story to see what will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate

Copyrights: I own neither Pokemon or Final Destination. Those franchises belong to Nintendo and New Line Cinema.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Back with Hunt and Death's Design

Nick's POV

"How fast have these guys gone off to? I'm not used to running on fours!" I end up whining after multiple hours of rushing after the thieves that stole Torchic's trinket. I already feel myself panting, and my ears droop down from exhaustion. "Quit complaining, you were the one who said you wanted to know where we were!"

"Yeah, but..." I start, before I realize there is someone lying unconscious on the beach, just like I was. It was a large looking orange-furred rat with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt. In its paw layed a coin I could make out as Hunt's. In shock, I rush over crying out to Hunt, as a part of my memory comes back.

"Hunt! You OK?" "Huh? You know this Raichu?" "Huh?" Hunt says to Torchic, as he comes to. "What are you talking about?" Hunt would soon get his answer as he looks at his furry body in shock. "JESUS CHRIST! What happened to me? I'm some giant freakin mutant rat! First I miss out on seeing some cars get smashed up and now this!" That was all I could make out from Hunt for a while, as he then started screaming out in sad shrill squeaks. "RAIIICHUUUUUU!" "Calm down, Hunt! I'm just as confused as you are!" I try to console him, as he starts to unleash electricity angrily.

"Nick! Let's just leave him alone. He'll get used to all this." "Alright." I say as we head off. "Hey!" Hunt cries out. "Don't leave without me!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

The thieves have stopped over at a nearby cave, to catch their breath. "Man, I think we lost them." the one Pokemon, a Ekans, huffs. "What would the Boss need with some dopey little stone?" "Beats me, but we know what happens when the Boss is in a bad mood," the other Pokemon, a Sneasel, replied. "Yeah. He's a madman when that happens and horrible things happen." the Ekans answered knowingly, while the Sneasel further hinted at what would happen by making a motion of the throat being slit.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some water. The damn heat's parching my throat!" the Ekans said as he slithered off. Unfortunately, the Ekans failed to realize that above the two, who were currently in a cave closeby a stream, that a part of the cave wall was crumbling. To top all of it off, there were Whiscashs and pirahna Pokemon in the water. First, one of the rocks collapsed on the Ekans' tail, which caused it to fall facefirst into the water. The Whiscashs proceeded to electrocute the Ekans and the pirahnas greedily ate at its charred remains.

Hearing his partner's agonized hiss, the Sneasel rushed off to the stream, seeing the skeleton of his co-hort being torn apart by pirahna Pokemon. Backing away, a stalagmite crashed down at the Sneasel's chest and nearly impaled it. Panicking, the sleek black creature then saw a hooded figure pointing a scythe at him. "_You. I believe that you can help me find someone._"

"L-listen. I don't know who the hell you're talking about! Just don't hurt me!" the poor animal cried in fear. "_You know very well who I'm talking about! That Eevee who was with the Torchic you robbed! He's cheated my Design, as have his friends!_" "H-him?"

"_Yes. Now... WHERE IS HE?"_ "He's still at the beach! He was going after us after we stole the stone. Now, don't kill me! Please!" "_I'm sorry. But by being in contact with him, you, and your partner,_" the figure replied, as he pointed to the dead snake's remains, "_are marked in my Design. And I always get my guy._" Another boulder crashed down onto the Sneasel's skull, crushing it into a blood-smeared, pulpy mess.

* * *

Nick's POV

At the same time, Hunt had finally caught back up with Nick and Torchic, and Nick had a vision of what had just occured with the two thieves. His worst fears have been realized.

Death was coming back for them. And it wasn't going to stop until it catched 'em all. (No, I'm not making a pun here. OK, maybe I am.)

* * *

That conpletes this chapter! Remember to keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate

In this chapter, it seems as though not every survivor actually ended up in the Pokemon world. That doesn't mean they're still safe from Death though. Why is that? Read on for more! Seriously.

Copyrights: I own neither Pokemon or Final Destination. Those franchises belong to Nintendo and New Line Cinema.

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Can't We Just Be Friends?

Nick's POV

After that vision, me, Torchic, and Hunt decided to encamp at the beachside until morning. To be quite honest, I never thought that perverted ol' Hunt could end up looking like a cute Raichu here. And I think I'm starting to like my new partner Torchic. Almost just as much as Lori. However, I still can't help thinking about that vision with the two thieves dying in the cave. It feels as though something really bad is about to happen to us.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world...

It seems as though not everyone of the survivors made it into the Pokemon world. Out of the rest of them, George, Carter and Samantha were still in the human world. Of course, Carter was not very pleased with George for leaving behind his wife in the raceway to die. In fact, he wanted revenge.

"This will serve that jerk right for letting my wife die..." Carter muttered as he was rigging a rope tied to a cross, which was being towed by a tow truck. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice that something was nearby that led to the cross catching on fire and snagging on Carter's pants leg. The car started driving down the road, as Carter began screaming. Ironically, the truck's radio was playing "Why Can't We Be Friends?". This cuahgt George's attention, and he arrived outside just in time to see the hazardous fumes blow Carter's head off his body, killing him.

"This isn't normal..." George said to himself, as he went back inside to research up what was going on exactly.

* * *

Nick's POV

The next morning, after scavenging up some berries to eat, we set back up on our way to civilization. On the way, we suddenly found another Pokemon lying supine on the grass. It was a red-colored fox with multiple strawberry-cream colored tails. Somehow, part of my mind told me that was Janet. Getting her awake, and after explaining to her what was going on, we set off once again to the one place Torchic thought would probably help us not only find the rest of our friends, but help us find some way to save our lives: The Wigglytuff Guild. "Somehow, I'm gonna regret this..." Torchic sighed.

* * *

That completes this chapter! And obviously Death has a twisted sense of humor.

Death: _I try._

Me: ... (looks behind myself) Holy crap! I'm outta here! Remember to keep reviewing!

(screaming, as I run away) Don't kill me! Otherwise I can't update!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate

Here we go with another chapter! And now, I have at least one review for all of my currently published stories, including this one! Here's a cookie for you, KitsuneGirl! Now let's go!

Copyrights: I own neither Pokemon or Final Destination. Those franchises belong to Nintendo and New Line Cinema.

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Guild

Nick's POV

"Well, here we are!" Torchic said, as it pointed out in front of us the tent on the mountainside where we had spent the past few days hiking to. "Great!" I said in relief, as I rushed up to the front. "Maybe we can find someone in here who knows how to help us!" "...Hey, wait!" Torchic suddenly yelled at me, even though I got too excited to notice. "Oh, Arceus," it muttered, "this is going to be very bad..."

"What's worrying you?" Janet asked, as she then turned over to see Hunt urinating on a patch of grass, with a noncaring smirk on his face. "Ugh. Have you no shame?" Janet groaned. "What?" Hunt asked. "I had to take a piss, and you expect me to hold it?" he growled back, sparkling with thunder in his cheeks. "JUST STOP ARGUING!" Torchic screamed, and the two stopped arguing and Hunt meekly squeaked out "Sorry."

A voice then rang out when I stepped on the grate in front of the tent. "Visitor's footprints! It's an... Eevee!" "Who's there?" I asked, as i readied for an attack. Instead, a smal bird with a music note sticking out of its head flew out of the tent. "Who are you four?" it asked. "Well, I'm Nick and these are my friends Torchic, Hunt and Janet." I said nervously. "Ok, then, what are you doing here at the Guild?"

"Well," Torchic started, "I led them here. They just had a rough day, and think that someone's out to get them, so we thought we could join up to find out what's going on." The bird then chuckled and responded, "My, my, you must have had a rough past few days, I wager." "You don't know the half of it!" I said. "Come with me." the bird replied. "We'll get some rooms ready for you." "Good. I could use some shut-eye." Janet said to herself, as she also muttered "_You, know, Nick, if I only went to see that movie, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!_" "_Oh, shut up, Janet!_" Nick snapped back. "_You're in this now, so just deal with it!_" "I was right," Torchic sighed. "This is going to be far more than I expected."

After a while, the bird led down a hallway with separate rooms for the four of us. "Thanks," I said, as I started off for my room. "Hey, what's your name again?" "I'm a Chatot," the bird replied. "But you can just call me Chatter. The bel will ring in the morning, and we can get you ready for initiation. Sweet dreams!" Chatter then flew off and blew a nearby candle out. We then started falling asleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

Oh, hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I should also make this clear right now, since I haven't mentioned it yet, I have not played any of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. (sees Hunt playing a game on his iPhone) What are you playing, need I ask?

Hunt: Donkey Punch.

Me: {sigh} Well, remember to review, and there will be more chapters where this came from!

Death: _Hey! We have some unfinished business to take care of!_

Me: (whispering to Hunt) Hunt... drop the damn iPhone, and let's go already! (Hunt: Why?) {Death hurls his scythe at us, but narrowly misses} **THAT'S WHY!** (grabs Hunt and runs off)

Hunt: CHU!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate

I'm finally back with this story now! I got more preoccupied with my other stoires during the meantime, so I didn't have much ideas for this one until now. So, get ready, Nick and the others, you're no longer safe from during this hiatus. :)8

Nick: (gulps)

Hunt: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (faints, sending electric shocks all over the place)

...Uh, enjoy? And also, please forgive me if I put Torchic and/or Wigglytuff OOC.

Copyrights: I do not own Pokemon or Final Destination. Those belong to Nintendo and New Line Cinema, respectively.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Coronation

Nick's POV

The following morning, me and the others were brought up by Chatot to be added into the Guild by its founder. While I was enthusiastic about it, Torchic was more nervous than usual.

"Just remember to stay on Wigglytuff's good side." Chatot said. "He can be rather... eccentric."

"Well, that's good to know." Hunt said sarcastically. "This place just keeps getting more fricking weird every second."

"So, Torchic." I asked Torchic. "Why are you so worried about with the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"You really wanna know?" Torchic whispered weakly, as I nodded in response. "OK, nothing gets by you, I guess. It's just that a couple of years ago, my older Combusken brother joined the Guild, but then died about a couple of years after I hatched. Neither of my parents know why, and I'm afraid if I go into the Guild, the same thing might happen to me."

Smiling encouragingly, I nuzzled Torchic and said "Hey, whatever happened then is probably not gonna happen to you. Besides, you have me and my friends to protect you."

"Thanks." Torchic replied, as we entered the Guildmaster's room.

"Guildmaster! I have a group of Pokemon here who wish to join the Guild as apprentices." Chatot proclaimed to Wigglytuff.

A giant pink and white blobby creature then turned towards us and said "Hiya! I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff! So you wanna join up, eh?"

"Y-yes, sir!" I answer.

"Well, then, first thing we need to do is register your Team name. Do you have a Team name?"

!

"We didn't actually think of that!" Janet said. "Well, Nick, what would you say would be a good team name?"

"Hmm," I think to myself. "How about Team NHJT?"

"What the hell is that? Some retarded pop group?" Hunt snapped.

"No! It means 'Nick, Hunt, Janet, and Torchic'!"

"That's pretty good! It suits us!" Torchic said happily.

"Excellent! I'll register you as NHJT." After a pause, Wigglytuff then cried out "WOOM-TAH! Congratulations! You are now a official guild team. Please take this commerative Explorers Kit box." With that, he gave us a box with all the equipment we needed as a exploration team. For certain, we couldn't be any happier. Too bad happy moments like this don't last forever.

* * *

Samantha, back in the human world, was going out to get a hair styling and pedicure, bringing her two younger boys along. (You know that Death know wouldn't mark really young kids in his Design, right?) After her kids were starting to cuase trouble by tossing a rock over at a street sign, it almost went close to the vicinity of a nearby lawn worker. To keep them satisfied for until the salon work was over, she gave them some money to go out to play arcade games. Clearly, even after you've escaped Death, a salon room (or any small room, for that matter) can seem like a death trap. (A/N: Just ask Evan Lewis from Final Destination 2.) After narrowly missing a chair collapsing, and a ceiling fan swooping down from the ceiling, she was on a higher alert.

After also apologizing to the clerk about the trouble her boys caused, she then called them over to get to the car.

"I've got my eye on you two." she said, as then a rock (from when they were throwing the rocks at the sign) was hit by a lawnmower, and hit Samantha square in the face. She then collapsed onto the floor, dead, unable to hear the terrfied screams of the clerk and her own children.

* * *

Well, that completes this chapter. Rest assured, this story is far from cancelled! Remember to keep reviewing and I'll be back!


End file.
